


Hit the Road, Jack

by Trickstress



Series: We Built This City [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal FAHC, Jack is a queen even when she was never royalty, Jack’s backstory, achievement hunter - Freeform, gta v - Freeform, jack as amelia earhart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstress/pseuds/Trickstress
Summary: Jack would start at the beginning but at this point, she would point out that doing so would be redundant and just give you the url of a good documentary that could do the job better. So, she’d start with something no one else knew. What happened when she woke up.





	Hit the Road, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that this one was hard to get through for me hence the delay. I have planned out most of the series though in the meantime, PLUS we now have a new title for the overall series :D

She never really let it slip, but Jack was one of the most paranoid members of the Fake AH Crew.

The others had certainly been around for a long time and had many a famous person or witnessed momentous events, but they had never actually been one. Hadn’t been in the spotlight themselves

She honestly kept up her happy go lucky attitude to try and forget about a lot of her first life. It was much easier to focus on other people and all of the things that they did compared to feeling the ripples of your past life coming up so often and trying not to correct someone on the street because they happened to get something about you wrong; or trying not to remind yourself that your husband died still believing you were out there somewhere and not being wrong.

However, we’re getting ahead of ourselves here.

Jack would start at the beginning but at this point, she would point out that doing so would be redundant and just give you the url of a good documentary that could do the job better. So, she’d start with something no one else knew.

Amelia had no idea what had happened to her plane, or to Fred Noonan since he was in the plane with her but there was no sign of either when she woke up in tattered clothes on a beach. Her body was incredibly stiff and as she slowly got to her feet, nausea hit her instantly and she retched bile onto the sand as she collapsed in a heap.

It took a few hours for her to make another attempt, but she slowly stood up again. As she looked around at the vast space in front of her, a surge of panic settled in her chest despite the exhaustion.

Even if she survived somehow survived the crash, she was going to die here.

It took about an hour to get more inland, cursing at the settling sun as it slowly grew colder. The hours passed by quickly as she numbly tried to build a shelter for the night. Amelia only recalled a few things from when she was a child and her family had gone camping. She mainly just remembered how she and her sister would run around while their father tried to show them how to do something. It left a small smile on her face as her hands trembled violently as she attempted to make a fire.

It took three days for sparks to light the collected tinder.

By this point, Amelia was barely able to move. She had been without drinkable water for the past three days and it was catching up with her. As the embers smoldered into something a bit more, the exhausted woman fell from her kneel onto her side. Amelia laid there, the sand in her mouth barely doing anything to her as she stared at the growing fire. It was a weak smile and soft laughter that accompanied the crackling of her saving grace when there was a large boom from overhead. With tremendous effort, she rolled onto her back to see dark clouds overhead.

The groan that followed was swiftly accompanied by the downpour that had decided to grace Amelia with its presence. 

Well, at least she got drinkable water and didn’t even need to find something to store it in.

That, and the rain didn’t let up for four days.

She wasn’t able to get a fire going for another 6 days.

It was smooth sailing once she was able to find a reasonable area to find food as well as having at least one fire up and running. She had always been pretty resourceful and now that the essentials were accessible, thriving wouldn’t be as impossible.

The pilot never did keep track of the dates as she survived on the island by herself. It would have made it all the more maddening to keep track as she surveyed the island. It took around a month to explore the easily reached areas. Amelia had been hopeful that there was at least someone else there but kept her spirits up.

It took another 5 months to get safe and sustainable treehouse working and to the point where she felt comfortable sleeping and living in it.

Around the anniversary of when Amelia first awoke on the island, her modest tree home had evolved to a home of Swiss Family Robinson proportions. The more she worked on, the more she didn’t worry as much about her circumstances. It was a good way for her to keep busy and not wonder about what was going on off her own little island despite keeping her rescue fire burning with as much smoke as she could manage.

That was how it went for the next few years. Amelia kept building and sustaining, eventually making a farm with an irrigation system she was proud of to this day, and many other things. She had kept only a small portion of her clothing she had arrived with. Her cap and a ripped portion from her aviator jacket.

A few times some large tropical storms had swept through, leaving the woman to completely restructure her home a few times. She eventually managed to make tools to help her start building a bunker underground as well for when the storms rolled in. It was a good idea but when floods took out nearly everything on ground level, Amelia didn’t bother remaking it.

She had no idea how long it had been when she finally saw a boat in the distance. All she did was build the signal fire bigger and gather some things she would possibly want to keep.

Her cap, the scrap of leather, and a journal she had made from what was left of the leather from her old jacket and a crude form of paper she had managed to figure out how to make. She used charcoal and ashes mixed into an ink like paste and a feather she had whittled down the quill of to write.

The boat was actually a huge American military ship that happened to be cruising by, bad weather forcing it to take another path.

The boys who ended up taking a smaller boat out to her were amazed at the small paradise she had built and asked who she was, how she’s gotten there, the usual questions. 

She didn’t answer at first, too exhausted by the wave of emotions at seeing the first people in who knows how long.

Amelia’s question was what year was it.

1967.

That was 30 years later than when she crashed.

Amelia was in a daze as she was boarded onto the boat out to ship. She only half remembered asking one of the boys for the coordinates of her island and a slip of paper being handed to her.

She was put up in her own cabin, the crewmen having vacating the room for her since she had stopped responding to people, lost in her own head.

She had already attempted to clean herself up, staying in the shower as long as humanly possible before the cold water eventually forced her out. The mirror was the toughest challenge. The steam had coated it for a bit but as it faded, Amelia found herself entranced.

It was like she hadn’t aged a day since she was on her journey. No additional wrinkles or grey hairs (that she didn’t already have but refused to admit) to be seen. While her hair now reached the curve of her back, there was no other tells.

There was no way that she was on that island for 30 years.

Despite her trying to ignore it, she kept a running tally through the daily tasks she would complete. It was only ten years at most.

But what happened to the missing 20?

When she rejoined the rest of the ship in some borrowed men’s clothes and her hair pulled up in a braid, she was escorted to the galley to actually get some food that she hadn’t grown.

Amelia heard some of the sailors joking about “finding Amelia Earhart” and how they’d get rich and famous for doing so, and her breath hitched. She was...a joke? People still knew who she was? I mean, yes she was one of the more popular female aviators, but for it to be 30 years later apparently and them still talking about her in casual conversation?

If anything, that made her decision of revealing her name much easier.

It turned out that her island was about one hundred-fifty miles southwest of the Hawaiian islands. A small little thing that didn’t even show up on any maps. Apparently weather patterns and currents were weird around the area and it wasn’t even worth it most of the time for people to travel through there. It was out of the way and wasn’t even marked on any map.

Her first experience flying since the crash was on the trip back to the continent from Hawaii. It was a culture shock being around so many new things and inventions and not being able to react to them without giving herself away.

The United States Navy has asked her a number of questions about herself and how she ended up on her island and she feigned ignorance. They called it amnesia, called her Jane Doe and shipped her off back to the mainland with a new set of clothes and essentials to a hospital to be evaluated.

Like she was gonna let that happen.

When the plane landed in Los Angeles, she slipped off the plane and past the medical team awaiting her. Trying to get pat the culture shock, she ran out of the airport and found someone willing to give her a ride to the city.

It was even stranger there. Color TVs, many different cars she had never seen, and so many other things she couldn’t have even imagined being a thing when she was a girl. Luckily, the people were nice. A British man helped her out in figuring out what to do since she was essentially homeless with no identity.

“Well, love, you can always help me out a bit. I need a woman to work in a few small films of mine and I’ll pay you well with a place to stay until you decide on what you’re doing.”

It wasn’t the greatest thing she could think of, and her paranoia at being found out made her hesitate, but she ultimately agreed.

The irony of being cast as Amelia Earhart and what happened to the female pilot was not lost on her.

She spent two months working there until she get she had enough to do her own thing. She had heard of hitchhiking as being a fun way of exploring the country so she said goodbye to her British boss and jumped on a plane to Florida so she could start there and work clockwise around the country. That, and she had always loved Florida and wanted a little beach time there first.

After a week there, she found a van with a couple who were headed to Texas and decided to hop a ride from them. They were very nature oriented and were called, as Amelia would learn later, Hippies. The ride was spent mainly talking hypotheticals and random things they spotted on the road. 

When she reached Austin, she stayed a couple days before she met a chipper man named Miles, headed to California to visit his Uncle G. They hit it off splendidly. The fast friends talked about nearly everything (with Amelia omitting some important details) and sang loudly to the radio as they cruised through the southwest. The two even stopped and did some sightseeing on the way, Amelia investing in a camera at a store on the side of the road somewhere in New Mexico. 

When Amelia mentioned that she wanted to change her name, Miles just went right along with it, throwing out names like he was reading a registry. None of them ever seemed right though. It was the challenge of the trip, and Miles refused to arrive in Southwest California before a name was picked.

It wasn’t until they had stopped at the Grand Canyon that they came up with something. Throughout the trip, at least once a day there was one song that always played without fail. It made them laugh and sing at the top of their lungs despite the looks the other cars would give the red convertible as it drove by. Hit the Road Jack by Ray Charles quickly became Amelia’s favorite song and it wasn’t until the Grand Canyon that Miles suggested it to her.

It wasn’t the worst suggestion she had ever heard so she adopted it and what was left of Amelia other than a scrap of leather, an aviator cap, and a handmade journal was left at the bottom of the Grand Canyon and Jack left, a brand new woman ready to move on from her past. There was nothing left for her as Amelia, her husband having died over a decade previous and she had already done her mourning. Everything else was superficial and would draw attention to her circumstances, so Jack was content to live in the moment.

All in all, what would’ve been a week trip turned into a month and a half with Miles and Jack having becoming incredibly close friends. Miles would continue on his journey to Los Santos to surprise his Uncle with a visit while Jack would find another ride up the west coast before crossing the country once more to the Northeast.

Despite promising to keep in touch, Jack never heard from Miles again. She had sent numerous postcards to his address in Austin and even waited around in Chicago for a few weeks to keep a return address while waiting from word.

It was his family who responded saying that they hadn’t heard from Miles after he arrived in Los Santos and he was missing. It took everything she had not to travel back to California to look for him herself but his family convinced her to continue on her journey, saying that he would want her to continue.

She wore her name in memoriam after that. Always keeping track of the miles that she traveled in honor of the Miles she had traveled with.

She never did finish her journey as intended. When she reached Boston, the first night she was there, she came upon a strange sight. A short man carrying a dead body out of an alleyway and the body seemed to be glowing.

Jack wasn’t cowardly or anything and the man who was alive seemed to be talking to the body like he would a friend, so while it wasn’t her smartest move to go up and talk to him, she wouldn’t regret it.

“Excuse me sir, do you need any help?”

The bald man seemed startled.

“Nope, not at all! Thanks ma’am but I gotta be taking my friend home. He got too drunk and now I gotta get him home! The lil stinker just needs to sleep it off!” The man said with a frantic laugh, standing in front of the body on the ground, trying to shield it from her view.

She wasn’t about to take that bullshit.

“Well, for one your friend seems to be dead since held not breathing, plus he seems to be glowing a bit.”

At that, the man stared at her in shock, flabbergasted.

“You-you can see that?!”

“Well he’s obviously dead-“

“No, no the glowing! You can see that?!”

“Yes?”

The man looked down at the body again before looking up at Jack.

“Okay, you can help me. But we need to talk afterwards.”

So that's how Jack found herself helping a random stranger carry a dead body into an apartment complex at 3 in the morning. Wasn’t the strangest thing she would ever do, but it was one of the first ones.

The man introduced himself as Jeremy, the corpse as Michael, and briefly explained that they were immortal, and since she was able to see the glow, she was too. Jack wasn’t convinced, but after an hour, Michael woke up with a gasp and Jack was more willing to believe.

Michael was quickly briefed on the explanation of why there was a woman in the apartment and why she know knew his darkest secret, but when Jeremy explained that she could see the same glow he could, he was a little less hostile.

It was at this point that Jack felt at least a little more convinced that this wasn’t just the work of some men who were a bit crazy in the head, and if they were willing to tell her their biggest secrets, she could share hers.

“My name isn’t actually Jack, it’s Amelia. Amelia Earhart.”

Jack then told them about waking up on the island with barely anything, building her home, being rescued and finding out it was 30 years later, traveling around and trying to keep her identity a secret since so many people knew who Amelia Earhart was.

Jeremy and Michael were entranced by her story and when she had finished, they promptly adopted her. 

Jack found out that Michael was much older than the 22 years old that he looked, being born in the late 1500’s, while Jeremy was a couple decades older than she was. They felt she was pretty much an infant in terms of immortal standards and tried to help her out as much as possible. She found permanent refuge with them, being invited to stay in their apartment, Jeremy moving into Michael’s room so she could have her own place in the two bedroom apartment. Getting her hair dyed a vibrant orange, a big difference from the dirty blonde she had for most of her life.

The two also taught her self-defense since she tended to be very trusting towards people and didn’t want her to experience what they all guessed was her second death. There were a few times on the island where she had been weak and it felt like she had lost a few days but who knew if that were the case or she lost a year or something.

They stayed close as a trio and took up random jobs in the Northeast for years until one day they got a letter from one Geoff Ramsey, inviting them to Los Santos. Michael had been killed in a gang fight earlier in the day so the decision was down to Jeremy and Jack since the man wanted them to be there by tomorrow.

Jack was enthusiastic to head to Los Santos and find out what happened to her lost friend. Jeremy trusted Jack and knew that Michael would feel the same.

They happened to “borrow” a plane since Jeremy had to carry his body on board and they didn’t want to get caught for that, so Jack got to fly for the first time since the crash to Los Santos, towards the first step in their new futures.

And the rest, they say, is history.


End file.
